


happy hour

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Timothée wants to have a baby with you.





	happy hour

**Author's Note:**

> request for anon on tumblr xx   
> find me on tumblr with the same username xx

Timothée had gone to meet Armie for happy hour at one of their favorite restaurants a few blocks away. You stood by the window in the living room of the apartment you shared, wearing a fluffy blue robe and sipping a glass of wine. Spring was just beginning to kiss New York, and a few scattered trees in Central Park were budding. You felt full, you felt happier than you could ever remember feeling. The wine was sweet in your mouth, and you felt yourself welcoming a soft buzz. 

It was coming up on three years that you were with him. How had that even happened? It felt like it had simultaneously been the fastest and slowest years of your life. But that was because you were making an effort to enjoy everything. Sometimes you sat and quietly counted seconds as they passed, just watching him as he read a script or watched television. To breathe in the moment and feel it all around you, to solidly let all of your senses feel the beauty of being with him. It wasn’t that you were afraid it wouldn’t last. You were just so thankful to be with him, to love him and be loved by him. Every second was precious. 

You set the wine down on the counter when your phone began to chime softly with his ringtone. 

“Hi, handsome.”

“Hello. I’m on my way back, baby. Want anything?” He sounded like he was smiling. 

“I’m not saying that I want you to bring me more wine, but if you felt so inclined to do so I would not be upset.” 

He laughed, making you beam and bite your lip hard. “I can do that. That it?”

“Yes, sir. Just the wine and yourself.”

“Okay, I’ll be back in a bit. I love you.”

“I love you too, Timmy.” You made a kissy noise and hung up, setting your phone back down. 

When he had said that he was meeting Armie for happy hour, you had inquired if you could come along. He had, much to your surprise, smirked and shook his head. He wanted to talk about something with Armie alone. You nodded casually and excused yourself for the bathroom where you stared in the mirror smiling back at yourself. Talking alone with Armie? How could your mind NOT run wild?

Walking into your shared bedroom, you took off the robe and pulled on a comfortable pair of sweatpants, clipping a comfortable bra on. You felt warm with anticipation for him to get back. Deciding to forgo a shirt, you adjusted the bra and walked back into the kitchen to pick up your phone again. You dialed a memorized number for the pizza place you both loved and ordered a pie for dinner. The woman on the phone estimated twenty minutes, and you hung up, digging through your purse for money. Leaving the cash on the table, you picked up the wine and took another sip, looking out the large windows upon a city that was beginning to drowse. You stood there, thinking about the possibilities of their conversation until you heard the key in the doorway. He was home. 

He opened the door, stepping inside and shutting it with his foot. He was carrying a bag from the liquor store, and his face was flushed from the alcohol and chill outside. 

“Well if you’re going to look like that every time I go out, maybe I should just stay here,” he said, setting the bag on the counter and tugging you gently closer with his pointer finger inside the small plastic part of your bra between your breasts. “Hi, beautiful.” 

“Hi.” You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him lightly. “Enjoy yourself? I ordered a pizza, by the way.”

“Awesome. Yeah, it was nice,” he said, his smile leaking with secrets. “Just had to ask him some things.”

“Like what?” You ran your fingers through his hair, kissing the corner of his mouth gently. 

“We’ll talk about it soon.” He took your chin between his thumb and pointer finger, kissing you again. His other hand slid around your waist, and you stood on your tiptoes to kiss him back. His hand on your bare lower back sent a shudder up your spine. He tasted like tequila, and you smiled into his lips. 

“Doing shots, were you?” 

He laughed, pulling back and kissing your forehead. “It’s Armie, what do you think?” 

“Well I don’t know why you were there, so how can I draw a conclusion?” You leaned on the counter as he walked around it to grab a water from the refrigerator. He drank it deeply before stopping a moment to smile at you.

“Patience, baby girl.”

“I don’t know her.”

He laughed loudly, shaking his head and sitting on the couch. You picked up your wine and walked over, sitting next to him. Right as your ass hit the couch, there was a loud knock at the door. Before you could even turn your head, he was up and striding across the room, tugging out his wallet. 

“Oh no you don’t!” You squealed, running after him to give him money before remembering you didn’t have a shirt on. “FUCK!” You ran down the hall, into the bedroom, and shut the door loudly right as the door opened, leaving Tim to cover his laughter as he paid the delivery person. You blew hair out of your face and made a noise of frustration. Why couldn’t he ever let you pay?

The door outside closed, and you opened the door to the bedroom to Tim laughing hysterically as he put the box of pizza on the counter.

“I’ve… never seen you… move so fucking fast…” He could barely speak. You rolled your eyes and stomped over, taking a piece out and shoving it in your mouth. 

“I’m paying you back.”

“Wanna bet?” His demeanor turned serious almost instantly, and he turned to stand close to you. He was at least a head taller, and you felt a hot fire in your chest as you stared up into intense eyes. But you weren’t backing down.

“Yes,” you said, reaching behind him and handing him the cash you had left on the counter. 

He sighed and softened, indulging you and taking the money. He shoved it into his wallet and tossed it on the counter, but you knew better. He would return it to your purse later on, thinking he was sneaky. Didn’t he know by now that you knew his tactics?

You continued to eat your pizza, leaning your elbows on the counter and batting your eyelashes. “I’ll let you pay if you tell me what you and Armie talked about.”

He arched an eyebrow, chewing his own slice and thinking for a moment. He looked incredibly sexy, even though he had gone out in a pair of old jeans and a long sleeve shirt. 

“Fine,” he said, pulling the cash out of his back pocket and handing it to you. You took it and set it on the counter between you. 

“That’s where it stays until you spill, Chalamet.” You finished your pizza and closed the box, refusing to let him have more until he said something. 

“Come and sit with me,” he whispered, holding his hand out. Your heart almost burst in your chest. What the fuck was happening? 

“Tim you’re scaring me.”

His face fell instantly. “No, baby! No, it’s not anything bad. I promise. It’s actually something… really fucking wonderful.” As if that would soothe your anxiety. You took his hand and allowed him to lead you to sit on the couch. The food and drinks were forgotten and abandoned on the countertop.

“I love you,” he said, kissing your fingers as you sat down next to him. “More than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything before.”

“I love you too.” You smiled and scooted closer, making him chuckle. 

“I wanted to talk to Armie about something, because he is the closest person to me that could give me solid advice and information about this particular topic.”

“Weed?” 

Timothée burst out laughing, his head falling back. “No, babe. Good guess, though.” 

You waited patiently, watching him with loving eyes and trying to bury your anxiety.

“I wanted to ask him what it was like to live the life that we do… with a baby.” 

You stared at him. He stared back at you. There was total silence, and you felt your heart sprinting at an unhealthy rate.

“Sweetheart, inhale,” he said after a moment, his eyes filled with concern. It wasn’t until then that you realized you had stopped breathing. You inhaled sharply and closed your eyes, trying to process what he had just said. 

A…baby? A child? Make a small human being? A whole new person? With him? Your brain was screaming with joy, and you covered your face, giggling loudly into your hands. His demeanor relaxed instantly, and he laughed a bit with you. 

“I think that’s my favorite sound in the world.” He brushed your hair back, kissing the side of your neck lightly. “Does that mean you like the idea of that?”

“Do I like the IDEA OF IT?” You squealed, and it came out much more high-pitched than you had planned. He burst out laughing again, falling back against the back of the couch. “I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU!” You laughed again and crawled over him, kissing all over his face and making him laugh harder. 

“You really want this?” He was suddenly serious, looking up at you with warmth and biting his lip. You pulled the lip out from his teeth and kissed him, tangling your fingers in his hair and nodding quickly. 

“Yes, yes, fucking yes, I want to have your baby, I want to have your baby,” you repeated against his lips. His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer as he kissed you back. You were both laughing and smiling into the kiss, and you felt so giddy you were lightheaded. 

“So… when?” You had to ask, pulling back and staring at him. 

“Well…” he smiled mischievously, holding your chin again and leaning closer so you could feel his breath on your mouth. “Why wait?”

Your heart exploded in your chest, and you grabbed his face to kiss him roughly again, pushing him back into the cushion. He groaned loudly and slid his hands immediately up your sides, leaving a trail of flames in his wake. He began to inch forward, pushing you back more and more without breaking the kiss. Soon his hands were hooked under your ass, and he was lifting you up into the air. 

“If I’m putting my baby in you, I’m doing it the right fucking way.” He grunted the words between kissing and breathing as he walked down the hallway to your bedroom. You continued to kiss him, your hands moving through his hair hungrily. He kicked the door shut behind him with his foot, carrying you to the bed and falling on top of you onto it. You broke the kiss to slide backwards up the bed, breathing hard and tugging the sweatpants down your legs to discard onto the floor. He tugged his own shirt off, throwing that as well. Kicking his jeans away, he crawled up and over you, hovering a moment before grinding his erection between your legs. You moaned sharply, kissing him deeply. 

His lips found your neck, but they only remained a small moment. He pushed himself quickly down the bed and tugged your panties off your body, pushing your legs open and stalking slowly up between them. His eyes were fire, and he wasted no time. Light kitten licks on your clit, and you fell back and arched your spine off the bed. He continued to tease you lightly, drawing endless gasps and sounds from your mouth. Your hands found his hair to shove his face closer, and he buried his entire mouth into your wetness. You yelled his name sharply, cussing profusely as he slid two long fingers deep within you. 

“Fuck, Tim!” He lifted his head to gaze up at you as he fucked you with his fingers, his eyes darker than night. “I want you, please baby…” 

“Your wish is my command, baby girl.” He kissed up your stomach, sliding his hand under your back to unhook your bra. His mouth found your right nipple, bringing a soft sigh to your lips. He twirled his tongue around it, sliding his other hand up to massage your left breast. 

“Your hands feel so good,” you moaned, and his grip on you tightened significantly. His mouth was on yours then, pressing his body gently down against you. Your hands traveled down his back to his ass, shoving the boxers off eagerly so he could kick them aside. He lifted his head, breathing hard and staring down at you. He wanted to get you pregnant. He wanted you to be the mother to his child. Your heart hammered violently, and you beamed up at him. 

“Do you know how many times I’ve thought about putting my baby in you?” Timothée eased your legs apart, lowering his hips so his cock was pressed up against your heat. You felt your eyes roll back to shut tightly, and you bit down on your lip hard. 

“No,” you breathed, your chest heaving in anticipation. “Please, baby…” 

“I love you,” he said against your lips, and he thrusted forward to bury himself deep inside of you. You cried out and bit his lip unintentionally, opening your eyes to look up at him. “Everything I do is for you…” He began to rock with you slow and deep, resting his forehead on yours and staring at you. His breathing was already wrecked, his pupils were blown, and you wished it could last forever. 

“I love you so much, Tim.” Rocking your waist up with him, you gripped the roots of his hair gently. Soft noises escaped the both of you as he began to speed up, sending electric shocks of pleasure through your stomach, chest, and limbs. He shuddered, biting the side of your jaw gently and making grunting noises. He was on the edge, and you didn’t care that he hadn’t been moving long. 

“I’m going to come,” he growled, raising his head and sliding his fingers through your hair. He held you still so he could maintain eye contact, the friction between your legs building quickly. It felt like an explosion was inevitable. You felt him pulse inside of you, and he cried out your name when he came, lifting your waist up as he moved through it. You felt him spilling within you, the warmth of his seed filling you completely. He continued to rock through it, kissing you breathlessly until your orgasm rocketed through your body. You melted backwards into it, and he kept his mouth on yours, kissing you with an intense need. 

There was no place that your body was not totally entwined with his, your legs and limbs moving together. He stopped moving, continuing to kiss you with slower movements. Your mind simply surrendered as you kissed him back, and he was smiling so brightly, illuminating the night.


End file.
